Breathing
by drinkingfiction
Summary: My stance with you that morning was equally awkward to our friend's violation to our conversation, but that night I felt more then you breathing on my already flushed cheeks. Something more. Lily x Joe ONESHOT.


**Breathing**

**O N E S H O T**

He sat there senselessly playing his video games, as she, sat on the blue couch, watching him intently. She had come to the conclusion that his biceps were much larger then when they had first met a year or two ago. His dark hair had definitely grown longer and the Joe-Hawk he once sported was no more.

He shifted to the right, following the skateboard riding figure on the screen and made an _umph_ sound to match it. She smiled to herself and trailed her finger on the trimming on her black skinny jeans and shook the blonde bangs that were attached to her long, flowing eyelashes. She kept staring at him and studied the details of him, like the white, faded tank top that had ripped ends and his light, faded, ripped at the knee, tattered jeans that ended at his foot. He wiggled his toes and she stifled a giggle. She looked up to his face and his soft skin got the best of her, she slowly brushed a piece of hair out of the way, as if their was a way for it to be of, and stirred up next to him, her feet hitting the floor, being inches away from his. He glanced at her and a smile appeared on his face. She wondered if it would stay this way, if they would always remain friends. No more.

"Yes! Take that my fellow competitors!" He shot his hands into the air, abandoning the controller that she sometimes figured once was the only thing that controlled his body, "Wait 'til Kevin sees this score!" the proud look on his face made her tremble. How was it possible for one eighteen year old boy to be so flawless. "Hey, Lil." He spoke softly, turning over towards her.

"Yes?" her voice was unbearably nervous.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet this morning." This was the truth, she couldn't help but remember breakfast that morning with their friends, in the buses kitchen, she hardly ate a bite of her eggs. It was mostly a shove of the fork here, a peck there. All she wanted to do was stare at the amazing being before her. And all she could bring out to the table that morning when things were said to or of her was a short _Hi_ or a simple _Yes._

Although Lilly Truscott was not quite sure what was taking over her this morning, weather it be hormones or feelings, she liked it. Her quiet nature was exponentially spoken for this morning and probably would be for the rest of the day. The boy before her was the cause of it all. He was all she thought about lately.

His deep chuckling broke her thoughts and he kicked one foot under his knee and leaned back against the couch. She smiled and followed his actions watching to see what he would do next. He didn't even know.

A knock at the door brought her fully back to earth and they both shifted their eyes to the said, unknown person at the door.

"You guys wanna come hang with us? We're gonna watch a movie together…" Miley's voice trailed softly as she kicked her foot against the carpet comfortably, waiting for an answer.

Lilly looked over towards Joe and he shrugged, "No thanks. I think I'm just going to hang here with my best friend." He threw his tan arm around her and she let out the giggle that had been hanging at the pit of her stomach every time she looked at him, all morning.

"Okay." Miley left, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Do you want to know something weird?" Joe asked, once the short brown haired girl had left. Lilly shrugged, to say what. "You and me…they say we are a another story out of Shakespear's writings."

Lilly giggled again and replied with, "Who said that?" Joe pointed to the door, signaling their friends that were currently watched said movie. "Well, maybe we are." He smiled genuinely and scratched his head.

"I just can't figure out what they mean by that." He shook his hair out of his face and clasped his hands together, staring at the wall.

Her smile faded and she too stared at the wall. "Uhm, yah. I wonder."

The door squeaked open and walked in Miley again, "Are you sure? We are watching Fantastic Four!" her voice sounded desperate as she munched on popcorn, popping another piece into her mouth when she finished her sentence.

Joe sighed deeply and glanced at Lilly, "It wouldn't kill." And stood up, walking past Miley.

Miley looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow, waiting a few seconds. All Lilly could be was numb. She wanted more than anything for him to see her.

When Lilly looked back up, Miley was just a forgotten mark in the black carpet. She sighed and stood up, straightening her black tee. She walked out of the room and past her friends that were all crowded around a freezed image of Jessica Alba as the girls fought for the remote. Joe sat mindlessly in the white Lay-Z-Boy recliner, hardly taking a glance at the girl he once swore he would marry on the television screen. Lilly took this as a sign of lack of feeling and walked back over, past her friends once again. She slowly took the hand of Joe and he looked up at her with sad eyes. What was so wrong with him?

She dragged him to their bunks and sat him down in front of her, their friends now noticing the scene taking place before them, frustrated with the fact that it was behind a closed curtain.

"I need to know something Lilly." Joe spoke, his eyes fixated on his bedding.

"What…things?" she replied.

"Swear you won't kill me or smack me or just endlessly hate me for this."

"I swear."

"I-I think I-"

"Shh." Lilly's ears perked up and she put her hand up to her mouth. Once they were quiet, and the silence could breathe louder, Joe finally noticed the sound of shuffling feet and soft whispers of movement. Their friends were obviously listening in on them. Did they know?

Joe fell back on his pillow waiting for the shuffling feet to settle and whispers to fade. Once it did, Lilly turned back towards him and stared at him long and hard.

Howling winds were all Lilly heard as she pulled the pillow over her head groaning.

Thunder clapped and she jumped in her sheets. She looked at the small clock laying beside her and saw it was past 2 in the morning. The concert that night was hyped and interesting. Joe was distant. He wasn't his usual self. Even Lilly had pointed this out in her mind. The whole day, since the incident in the bunks, he hadn't said a word to her or anytime she was around. It scared her to see him like this. Not once had she seen a Jonas boy act this way.

The thunder clapped a few more times and she felt the bus' constant rolling stop, the rain harshly coming down from what she could see through the tainted window.

Lilly slipped out of her covers and hovered over Joe's bunk, watching him breathe in and out debating on weather or not to join him for protection.

Lightning flashed and thunder followed right after, the winds grew louder and she whimpered his name, "Joe…" his eyes shot open, as if he had been up for hours and a worried expression appeared on his face.

"Lilly face…what's the matter lovey?" Joe asked, opening the covers welcomingly. She slipped under feeling the warmth and she slipped her arm around his torso, Joe getting no answer from the spout girl.

He rested his head on her's and slowly fell back to sleep, soft snores coming from him. Although this was one of her biggest pet peeves, she couldn't help but smile as she shut her eyes. She felt safe. She always did around him.

Once she thought she was about to fall back asleep and that Joe was still sound asleep, she felt a pair of lips crash against her ear, making them flush. He spoke to her with a deep hushed tone, "Even though you don't want to speak tonight, that's alright with me. I just want to listen to you breathing, I would sit outside heaven's doors just to heard you breathing…" the voice had slowly become a soft song that hit her at the heart. "I love you, Lilly." He continued and kissed the side of her head gingerly.

Tears sprang to her eyes and she tangled her feet around his legs. She couldn't help but feel loved by him for the first time in the time she's known him. She loved this. She loved him.

And he just shut his eyes falling into a needed slumber, keeping his position with the girl he claimed he loved while a dark figure stood with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame. The dark figure sighed and wondered if she'd ever love him. A loud beeping noise went across the room and he walked out of the room. Lilly heard a faint, "Time to check the blood sugar." But brushed it off. It was just Nick again…

**Author's Note: I thought it was time for a new oneshot so here it is! The lyrics used were Breathing by Lifehouse. It just fit. I didn't even figure of using them until I got to that part and it just seemed perfect. **

**The ending was a spontaneous one, I know. I just thought it made something interesting, you know?**

**So they kinda got together yet they didn't you decide. That's about it. Happy Sunday!**

**Mucho Luv & WOAH! Slow down sugar! I'm diabetic,**

**Taylor xoxo**


End file.
